


Couch Cuddles

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley sees that his favorite spot to lay is wide open.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is based off of an ask that @top-crowley-central reccieved.  
> 2\. I typed this up on my phone so if you catch typos, that's why.

Aziraphale was on the couch resting. He'd become quite fond of the activity over the last month. Working to create a new life was hard in any sense of the word. It was more exhausting when you considered that the baby was a celestial being.  
Crowley crept into the room. He adored how peaceful Aziraphale looked while he rested. Crowley knew Aziraphale wasn't asleep. Aziraphale hated the mere idea of falling asleep, leaving the chance that Gabriel would show up and Crowley would . . . take care of him. There had been a number of times that Aziraphale had held Crowley down to prevent him from going bat shit on Gabriel.  
Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand to let him know he was there. Aziraphale opened his eyes just enough to see by and smiled. He pulled up his tee shirt (he had hated the material when he'd first had to switch to it but had become ok with it once he realized how much more comfortable they were on his swollen stomach) just enough to expose his belly. Crowley smiled and placed a hand on the bump.  
"Where are they?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale gently moved Crowley's hand to the spot he knew the baby was and pushed Crowley's hand so he could better feel the baby. This earned a kick from the little one and a smile from Aziraphale. This always made Crowley slightly nervous, despite the angel saying it was fine. It didn't seem right to be able to poke at an unborn baby and face no negative consequences.  
Crowley turned into snake form and wrapped himself around the bump. Ever since they found out they were expecting (directly from God, no less), sitting on Aziraphale like this had become his favorite spot. His snake form made the best of Aziraphale's skin feel even warmer. The child growing just under the skin made it warm in a different way. He could hear the heartbeat of both Aziraphale and the baby. His baby. Every time he was reminded that it was his baby too, he was filled with a sort of warmth that made him want to smile (which, if course, in his snake form he could not do).  
"Crowley, I hate to be a bother-" Crowley morphed back into his human form as quickly as he could, getting slightly dizzy in the process.  
"Bother? You're never a bother!" Crowley spoke almost too quickly to even be understood. "I would walk to the end of the world for you if that's what you wanted. What do you need?"  
"A glass of water, if you don't mind," Aziraphale said, struggling to sit up. Crowley first helped the angel to sit up before heading to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. "Thank you, dear," Aziraphale said as soon as the demon returned.  
"Is there anything else that you need?" Crowley asked.  
"Well," Aziraphale said, "It is a bit of a silly request-"  
"Nothing you could want could ever be silly. What do you want?" Crowley asked gently. Aziraphale took a sip of the water (which just so happened to be the exact temperature that he prefered it to be).  
"Well, I've read somewhere that reading to babies, even unborn ones, does tremendous things for their development."  
"What book would you like me to fetch?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale thought for a moment then shook his head.  
"I don't know of any good children's books," Aziraphale admitted. Crowley smiled. Children's books. The one genre that Crowley was more versed in than the angel (being a nanny for six years would do that). It didn't take any thought at all. Crowley picked If you give a mouse a cookie because it had been Warlock's favorite when he was little.  
"Do you want me to read it?" Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley reading was the option that he prefered, but he knew Crowley would rather sit on his belly in snake form and listen. As soon as Aziraphale had made his choice, Crowley was back in snake form around Aziraphale's bump.  
Aziraphale's soothing voice put Crowley directly to sleep. Aziraphale wasn't sure if it was the story, but he was positive that the baby inside him had fallen asleep too. Aziraphale ran his hand down his stomach. When it teaches Crowley, his tail instinctively coiled around Aziraphale's wrist. Aziraphale carefully adjusted himself (as not to wake Crowley or the baby) so he could have a nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
